Embodiments of the invention relate generally to compressed air energy storage (CAES) systems and, more particularly, to removing moisture in a CAES system.
CAES systems typically include a compression train having a plurality of compressors that compress intake air and provide the compressed air to a cavern or other compressed air storage volume. The compressed air is then later used to drive turbines to produce energy such as electrical energy. Often, if utility energy is used to power the compression train, the compression train operates during off-peak hours of utility plants while the energy production or generation stage of the CAES system typically operates during high energy demand times. However, this need not be the case in every instance. For example, energy generated from wind mills may be used to power the compression train while compressed air is delivered to the energy storage cavern or the like. In any event, the economics of the CAES system energy consumption versus CAES system energy production is typically a driving factor determining when the compression stage and the production stage operate.
During operation of the compression stage of a CAES system, the compressed air is typically cooled within the compression phase close to the temperature of the cavern or compressed air storage volume prior to storage. Further, during cooling, moisture often condenses out of the compressed air stream. However, there is often moisture left in the compressed air stream after cooling, which, as well as the above-mentioned condensation, may damage components of the CAES system.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method, apparatus, and system of removing moisture from a CAES system.